This invention relates to methods and apparatus for sorting and accounting for items and is more particularly directed to a novel and advantageous method, especially at a retail outlet, of sorting and accounting for returnable beverage containers in connection with their redemption by consumers.
In several states, laws have been enacted that specify that each container of carbonated beverages, mineral water, beer or other malt beverage sold in the state must carry with it a minimum deposit. This deposit, which is usually five cents per container, is paid initially by the retail outlet or dealer to the distributor who may be the brewer, bottler, or more often, wholesaler. The dealer, in turn, must charge this deposit to the purchaser of the beverage.
The purchaser can redeem the deposit at any retail outlet that carries the brand of beverage in question by returning his empty container to the outlet. Under most state bottle return laws, it is the legal responsibility of the distributor to pick up the empty containers and to pay the retail outlet the amount of the deposits plus a handling fee that may be about one-and-one-half cents per container. This procedure, while environmentally beneficial, places an undesired burden on retail outlets and distributors. Quite often, the cost to the dealer or retailer exceeds the alloted handling fees, largely because of labor costs.
Many attempts have been made to streamline the returns procedure and render it more efficient. These attempts include, for example, the so-called "reverse vending machine" into which a consumer feeds returnable cans which are automatically counted and credited to the consumer.
The present invention is more closely directed to a so-called third-party collection and redemption system in which a company independent of the distributors and retailers accounts for the returnable bottles and cans, and carts off the returned containers from the retailer's facility. The third-party collection agent notifies each distributor of the number of cans and bottles collected, collects a fee from the retailers for disposing of the returnable containers, and credits the distributors for the scrap value of the container materials which are sold to a recycler.